Trapped
by KatieKakes
Summary: What happens when Edward, Bella, Jacob, Dimitri, Rose, and Adrian are all trapped inside of the same elevator because the power went out? Takes place after Eclipse, before Breaking Dawn and After Frostbite and before Shadow Kiss.
1. Intro

**Trapped-Crossover-Changes POVs **

**Summary: CROSSOVER BETWEEN TWILIGHT AND VAMPIRE ACADEMY!!**

**What happens when Edward, Bella, Jacob, Dimitri, Rose, and Adrian are all trapped inside of the same elevator because the power** **went out? Takes place after Eclipse, before Breaking Dawn and After Frostbite and before Shadow Kiss. **

**(Twilight people-Forks, Washington.)**

**Bella's POV**

Edward, The Wolves, the rest of the Cullens, and myself are going for a get-away-from-Forks weekend! We are going to a hotel in New York City! The hotel has a swimming pool, a hot tub, and a spa. I was so excited to go there! I was also excited to spend the get-away weekend with my loving, Edward. One problem though. Since the wolves are coming, that means Jacob is coming with us. I love Jacob and everything, just not in that way. I consider him more of my awesome best friend. I already have the true love of my life (Edward.) With Jacob being there, I know one thing...he's going to try to break Edward and me up. Oh great. I can't wait.

**Edward's POV**

My family, the wolf pack, Bella, and I are all going away this weekend to New York City, for a mini-vacation. The hotel has man relaxing things included with staying there. The thing I was most looking forward to was spending time with my sweet Bella. This weekend will hopefully be romantic for the both of us. But since Jacob was coming with, our romantic activities were most likely going to be delayed. I know that Jacob's goal in life is to separate Bella and me. So like I said before, my weekend plans will most likely, not go as I intended them to go.

**Jacob's POV**

I was packing my things for a weekend in New York City at an awesome hotel. The Cullens invited me with the rest of the wolf pack - plus their imprints. Since I have not imprinted yet, I'm not taking any extras. And it also means I can convince Bella that she's being totally ridiculous in choosing Edward over me. I mean, seriously, he's a stupid blood-sucker and **left **her. Who loves a monster like that? Yeah, I admit it. I'm not human like her, and probably not her best choice in the world, but I'm totally better than _him! _Anyhoo... this weekend should be pretty fun...I love a challenge!

**( Vampire Academy People-Montana.)**

**Rose POV**

"Rose! Rose!" Lissa shouted, rushing into my room. I was sitting on my bed, reading a magazine.

"Settle down! What's so exciting all of a sudden?" I asked, considering barely anything exciting happens here. I got of my bed and stood up.

"St. Vladmire is going to New York City! We're staying in a fancy hotel with a pool, a hot tub, and a SPA! Aren't you excited?!" Lissa bursted.

"Of course I'm excited! But why are we going there?" I asked.

"The school board has suspicion of Strigoi lurking near campus. So they decided to ship all of us somewhere exciting and safe for the weekend." Lissa paused to take a breath. "And the best part is that it'll be a romantic get-away weekend with Christian! If only Mason was here to go with you..." she trailed off.

"Yeah, if only." I agreed, looking down. But the thing was that I never truly loved Mason as I love Dimitri. But Lissa doesn't know my feelings towards him, which is a good thing. If other people knew, Dimitri would get fired and I would never see him again. I _really_ wanted to tell her, but like I just said, I can't. I know I should have more trust in my best friend, but its too risky. Wait...don't I love taking risks?

"Lissa, can I tell you a secret that you can't tell _anyone. _Not even Christian."

"Of course you can, Rose! We're practically sisters!" Lissa assured me.

"Okay...I'm in l-" was all I could say before somebody pounded on the door. I sighed, irritated, and walked over to the door. When I opened it, Adrian was standing there. Great.

"Hello Little Damphir." Adrian smiled his sly smile at me.

"What do you want, Adrian. I'm kinda busy right now." I said, and may I add, not very nicely.

"I just wanted to know if you heard about the trip to New York City this weekend."

"Yeah, I've heard about it already. Thanks for stopping by." I said, then slammed the door in his face.

"Rose!" Elisa shouted. I looked at her. "That wasn't very polite."

'Does it look like I care?" Lissa walked past me and opened up the door again. But Adrian wasn't standing there anymore. Instead it was Dimitri with his fist in the air, ready to knock on the door.

"Well hello ladies. I was just about to knock."

"Hi Guardian Belikov. Adrian was here before and Rose was rude to him, so she was going to go apologize to him." Lissa said, giving me a disappointed look that mothers give to their kids when they bring their muddy shoes into the house.

"Rose? Rude? Never!" Dimitri teased. Lissa laughed.

"Ha ha. Very funny guys." I said.

"Anyways, I came over here to tell you girls that we're leaving in one hour for New York City. So be packed and ready to go." Dimitri said to us.

"'Okay, got it. One hour. We'll be there." I said and Dimitri walked away. I closed the door, a lot more gently when I did when Adrian was here.

"So, what were you going to tell me?" Lissa asked me.

"Oh, never mind. Its not important anymore." I said, not in the mood to tell her anymore.

Lissa and I packed ur things and headed down to the spot where we were supposed to be. We saw all of our fellow students, lined up by a plane. Hmm...when did that get here?

I saw Dimitri standing there, looking around, like he was searching for someone in particular. His eyes met mine and he smiled. He walked over by us.

"Good, you girls made it. I was worried you would be late and miss an awesome weekend trip." Dimitri said, eyes never leaving mine.

"Of course we wouldn't miss an opportunity like this." I said.

"Well let's go then." Lissa said, gesturing towards the plane and the line of students.

We soon got into the plane. Lissa sat by Christian and I sat by myself. Dimitri sat across form me, and Adrian sat further in the back.

I can't wait to spend this weekend with Dimitri!

**Did you like it? Hate it? Think I should stop this crossover? Any questions? Comments? Concerns? Anything?? I expect this crossover to only be a few chapters long; maybe 4-6. I'll know later.**

**This is my first crossover....ever. I just really need the feedback to know if I'm doing a good job or if I have the concept "crossover" right. Please let me know by hitting the green button and reviewing. Tell me what you think of my story in your review and I promise to reply to your review. I don't care if you're anonymous in your review, it still counts to me. Thank you to all who review!!!**

**FAVS + REVIEWS = FASTER UPDATES! **


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, sorry if you thought this was an update. I was just posting an author's note on all of my stories, saying that I WILL be updating A LOT very, very soon. I end school in five days (June 9th) so I will be uploading lots of chapters during the summer! I know that I sound like I have no life. Haha! Anyways, I'm sorry for the disappointment of this not being an actual update. I truly am sorry.

~Katie-kakes~


End file.
